herofandomcom-20200223-history
Cody Martin
Cody Martin, also known as Brain Man, is one of the two main protagonists of The Suite Life series, the other being his brother Zack Martin. He is intelligent and thoughtful compared to his mischevious brother and wears a button-down shirt and a sweater-vest. Cody is good friends with Marcus, Woody, London, Maddie, Barbara, Jessica and Janice, and Bob. More recently, Cody was dating Bailey Pickett during the second season of The Suite Life on Deck. However, in the episode "Breakup in Paris", the couple broke up due to a lack of trust. Though their relationship had ended, it is revealed throughout the third season that both Cody and Bailey still have feelings for each other. In "Twister: Part 2", Cody and Bailey get back together, admitting they never stopped loving each other. Origin Cody was born at St. Joseph's Hospital (now called St. Joseph's Medical Plaza) in Seattle, Washington, ten minutes after his identical twin brother Zack, on a Sunday at 6:40 am in 1992. He traveled the country with Zack and his mother Carey before finally settling into the Tipton Hotel as seen in the first episode of the series, "Hotel Hangout". Cody is shown to have a Swedish heritage; in the episode "The Swede Life", Zack and Cody visit Sweden which they detail as the home of their ancestors. Moved into The Tipton against their will, Cody and his brother Zack are forced to live with the bare minimum in a hotel suite while their mother sings in the lounge several nights a week. They are finally "settled", and make friends in school, though not without issue. Though Cody is generally very quiet, he often goes along with Zack's pranks and jokes, and though he gets in trouble for many of them, his punishments are often lesser than Zack's as the parts he plays in them are less severe. Story Cody moves up through middle school with his brother and they encounter several problems both there and at home, often with Mr. Moseby or their mom. He eventually reaches high school, and an opportunity opens up for him and his brother to attend school aboard a cruise ship, the S.S. Tipton. The boys' mom, with her employment discount, sends them off into the world. ''The Suite Life on Deck'' After a few days adjusting to sea life, Cody is forced to get a job in the episode "Broke 'N' Yo-Yo", where he becomes the ship's towel boy to earn money after Zack maxes out both of their student cash cards on non-essential items, particularly food and gifts for girls Zack was interested in. Cody soon found that Bailey Pickett, a girl on the ship, is the first person to rival his intelligence, revealed to have a better entry essay into Seven Seas High. Though Zack was initially interested in Bailey, he agreed to back off when he and Cody were locked in a cell during "Parrot Island". Cody assumes that his relationship with Barbara is now cut off, and engages his six month plan to win Bailey's heart. Though seen to be unlucky many times, such as in "International Dateline" where he attempts to win Bailey's heart but is stopped by time turning back each night, he perseveres unrelentingly. He is ultimately successful, and in "Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana", the two finally begin dating. In "The Spy Who Shoved Me", Bailey begins to distrust Cody, though she eventually finds out that he is an honest person, and their relationship resumes. Much later, in "Lost at Sea", Bailey and Cody hit another rough patch, wherein Cody becomes dominant over Bailey to a point of cruelty. They eventually iron this out and continue their relationship. All during this time, Cody is revealed to finally have some friction with Zack, who is now inevitably slacking his way through school. In "Goin' Bananas", it's revealed that Zack resents Cody for always being better in school, though he seems to be quite forgiving to the issue. In "Marriage 101", after a class project, Bailey discovers that she and Cody would not be able to be married happily. After a short apology and encouragement from Ms. Tutweiller (who devised the project in the first place), she and Cody reunite once more, until "Breakup in Paris". In this episode, the two finally end their relationship; though there were a few misunderstandings, they ultimately decide that they cannot trust each other enough, and go their separate ways. Though Cody is shown to be quite sad about the loss of his relationship in the episodes following, it is not until "Twister: Part 2" that they finally get back together, admitting that they never stopped loving each other. In "Twister: Part 3" They shared the romantic kiss ever. After renewing their romantic relationship, Cody learns from Bailey that she doesn't think he is funny. Cody strives to impress Bailey, but he is not at all funny to people. Bailey does tell Cody that he has other special qualities. Cody goes to prom with Bailey, but Bailey becomes to obsessed with winning prom queen that the two don't share a special moment together until the very end of "Prom Night". Cody learns that the ship has been sold, so he begins to focus on getting into Yale University. Unfortunately, he doesn't make it into Yale, and goes into a state of both depression and shock. Cody also learns that Bailey did make it into Yale, so they will now be miles apart. But Cody eventually cheers up and gives a heart felt speech to the class, as he is valedictorian of his class. He originally intended to attend Harvard, however he had a bad encounter with the Dean of Harvard, as he helped to lie when Zack dated the Dean's daughter. Later on, he made a new decision to attend Yale with Bailey, as he said in the episode "The Defiant Ones". Unfortunately, he is not accepted into Yale. It was revealed in "Rollin' with the Holmies" that Cody is a big fan of Sherlock Holmes and is the president of the Boston "Sherlock Holmies". Gallery Cody_heroic.jpg TLS-Circle_of_Spies-Zack_and_Cody.jpg|Cody Martin as he appears in the Nintendo DS game The Suite Life of Zack & Cody: Circle of Spies Cody.jpg|Cody Martin, as he appears in The Suite Life on Deck Suite_Life_Movie_experiment.jpg 3x05_Super_Gemelli_(Super_Twins).avi_001226400.jpg Bb1d0901f8e3402bc06a6aef8b40c62e.jpg Suite-life-movie-zack-cody-lab.jpg E194a92f817d4206c2abe2d1c8785fe9.jpg Twins_movie.jpg SUITELIFE Y2 GAL 073.jpg 3x05_Super_Gemelli_(Super_Twins).avi_001221760.jpg Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Genius Category:Weaklings Category:Nature-Lovers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Twin/Clone Category:Lawful Good Category:Pacifists Category:Outright Category:Loyal Category:Straight man Category:Titular Category:Detectives Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Bond Creator Category:Super Hero Category:Animal Kindness Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Kids Category:Bond Protector Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Telekinetics Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Telepaths Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Alter-Ego Category:Nurturer Category:Pet owners Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Casanova Category:Charismatic Category:Falsely Accused Category:Envious Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Remorseful